Takr'ell Suun
Takr'ell Suun '''is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. Used to solidarity what he lacks in social skill he makes up for in power. With his trusty bow and Sapper he is able to take down foes from afar. Bio & History Takr'ell is known around Bah Te to be a hermit and kinsman to the forest. On the Island of Jahgri, Takr'ell was born and his family has moved around alot because of his father's profession. His Father, Takr'ee, was one of the most respected traders on the Island and was known to have come across Pokemon that even himself has not told Takr'ell. His father's stories is mainly what he grew up on alongside the many village children on the island. His father may not have been the wealthiest of traders, but he had a code of honor that he would not cross. Growing up was tough because Takr'ell was always the outsider wherever he went. By traveling alot, he got to see more of the island then most people do in half a lifetime. The consequence of so much travel is that it was hard to make many friends and Takr'ell only has a few of them through his 30 something years. Most of the other children and teenagers were jealous of his fighting ability and athletic prowess. Only a few ever confronted him, but after their failed attempts they chose to isolate him which proved mighty effective. Takr’ee, his father, gave Takr’ell many valuable lessons in the art of the trade, but that was not what he wanted in his life. The art of trading was fascinating but his lack of personality hindered his ability to make fellow shop owners buy what his father was selling. As he grew out of childhood into adulthood, he got along a lot better with the travelers and shop owners, but not really the men or women his age. The seclusion came to a head when there was a tournament in the village of Bah Te for which of the young adults would be sent forth to explore the islands of the world and spread the word Jahgri’s greatness. Takr’ell was all ready to compete, he has seen his competition for about a year since this was his parents latest stop to be stationed at. Bah Te was becoming more of a home because his father was not getting any younger and decided to set up shop instead of the long trips. This was in hopes that his son, Takr’ell, would take the mantle for being a trader, but he was to become greatly disappointed. Bah Te Hunter League Competition was the biggest event in the village other then harvest time and was a proving ground for young men and women about to be adults. This was a 3 tier competition, among the tests are ; Strength, Wisdom / Intelligence, and Charisma. Each tier has its importance in the world and only the best all around young adults would be approved to leave the island. Takr’ell, even though he was not the most loved of contestants, was the early favorite to be given the quest, the prize, and most important the honor of being the best. The competition begins with athletic prowess and strength, which Takr’ell excelled better than any other and came out on top. The next steps were use of intelligence and using your wisdom to solve problems, traps, and critical thinking. This part of the competition was a mixed bag in terms of his scoring. One of the events was using a compass to find specific items around the village in a 5 mile area. He was not the best at the time with tracking and only got half the items needed in the time frame. It was a long list of critical thinking tasks and puzzles that frankly he only guessed at some of them. The final challenge was in terms of the use crystal bracelets and that each contestant must charm a wild pokemon and the score will be determined by the rarity of the pokemon that is caught. Each of the contestants is given a bracelet that was attuned to the forces needed for the capturing and was given strict instructions that this pokemon could not be captured against its will. The competition starts and each pokemon has four hours to accomplish the task and so the competition of charm is afoot. Takr’ell got a moment of dredd that came by him because even when he was little, he was forceful with any approaches to pokemon. Where as all pokemon came back with pokemon, no matter how lowly, Takr’ell didn’t come back with a pokemon at all. Since Takr’ell failed any part of the three competitions, he was officially disqualified no matter his other scores. It was the ultimate disgrace in any village on Jahgri for the hunting competition. The other young men and women were shocked because of just how powerful of body and Takr’ell’s prowess with a bow were known all around Bah Te. What Takr’ell failed to mention was that there was one pokemon that he got close to charming into his bracelet. It was a pokemon that was out of place around the lake surrounding Bah Te. This pokemon was also a pokemon that in one form or another he has run up against more times then should be possible. Takr’ell doesn’t like to speak about that day and so with all hopes of leaving the island in the foreseeable future, he takes up the profession that he would most likely be best at. He isn’t smart or wise enough to be a councilman, he wasn't charismatic enough to be a trader or merchant, so that left one future. He would be a hunter and the best one he can be to make up for that lasting disgrace. Many years later, only about a few years ago in fact, he got a mission from the hunter’s guild, to track down this pack of Heracrosses that was stealing from the years supply of sap in the trees. This was a couple miles from Bah Te and ultimately where Takr’ell now resides. When Takr’ell got to the indicated spot, he was able to chase off all but one of them. This Heracross was just recently hatched and obviously didn’t mean him any harm, but he did have a sweet tooth. He set up camp for a couple weeks time which was about the maximum time the Hunter’s guild would allow before sending more. Before Takr’ell left to cash in on his missions success, he took out the bracelet that he received during the competition that has been gathering dust at his parent’s place. He took up residence in the woods from that point on and finally captured a pokemon through use of charm, it just takes him longer to make sure he is wanted. Not that Sapper would be an easy pokemon to handle but bribery of treats usually did it. One childhood friend never left his side, however, which was Takitii. Takitii is the daughter of a member of the Hunter's Guild council in the city of Bah Te. There has always been a sense of pride in Takr'ell when it came to her, because even though she would later be face of his Hunter's Guild, she always stood by him through thick and thin. That relationship grew through the years, but his steady drive to isolation kept her at arms length. Takr'ell chose to be the isolationist instead of the traveling home his father did all those years, because he wanted a home more so than anything else... a place where he belonged. Session Journal- Takr'ell Appearance Personality Other Info Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes *1x Nevermelt Ice Amulet - Grants a +5 Damage Bonus to all direct damage moves of Ice Type *1x Crude wood cutter's axe (A family heirloom from Takr'ell's father) Relationships '''Sihu Quanah (MeghanMayy) - Sihu and Takr'ell were apart of the original mission set forth by the Hunter's Guild at the city of lim'Tohn on the island of Vohok. She seems to have the voice of getting things done and has been quiet assertive on the trip to Mount Vohok. She has healed Ohte'tan a few times along the way because he has been quiet unlucky when it comes to taking hits. Takr'ell with the help of his other two companions helped carry her to the base of Mount Vohtok when she got knocked out by a nasty Arbok. Takr'ell doesn't know what to make of her, because she obviously is good at taking care and treating her pokemon. Though she has also proved to be a competant trainer when we helped subdue some Ekans in the process. She has a Ponyta along for the beginning parts of our journey and has been the healthiest pokemon through this trek thus far in our party. The journey is still young, so hopefully she adds more pokemon that can be help for our very survival Ohte'tan Suglhavo (SirZero) - Ohte'tan is the other member that was sent out with Takr'ell and Sihu from lim'Tohn on our quest to take care of some Duskull that have proved to become a nuisance on the other side of Vohok. Ohte is a very strange person in the eyes of Takr'ell, because he is both a psychic and has a very strange pokemon that Takr'ell has never come across before (Elgyem). On our Journey to Mount Vohok, he seems to be the type of trainer that wants to the pokemon's friend instead of competing in battle to show the pokemon your strength. There is nothing wrong with the strategy of course if you can garner the respect of those pokemon, but then you want know the full strength of them in battle. There have been a few occurances that Takre'll disagreed with his opinion to let certain pokemon go on in peace. The jury is still out on Ohte and Takr'ell relationship because he is a nice companion to go on a journey with, but seems pretty fragile when it comes to working with a pokemon to take down their enemies. Jaka'Muaia Vhemeshi (JoeBo) - Our first look of Jaka was when our party of three set off from lim'Tohn and we find a kid that has lost both his temper and his knife to some Aipom and a Ambipom. He has turned out to be a little fighter of a kid and one that Takr'ell has constantly been butting heads with. Litleo has a strong personality to mix with that of Jaka's and Takr'ell has felt on more then one occassion that its irresponsible of his parents to let him out here on his own. When it comes to being in the woods on your own, even with a pokemon, it can be a dangerous place even though along the way he has proved to be a good fighter. The relationship between Takr'ell and Jaka is still evolving because we differ on priorities which is the same as an adult and a kid often times are. He doesn't like the fact that I had my Heracross kill a slowpoke and then go along the lines of eating him. Pokemon * Sapper(Heracross)- * Speedy(Aipom)- * Posidon(Buizel)